Developments in image capture technology continue to increase the amount of information (e.g., pixels) that can be captured per image. Increased resolution enables increased data capture. But this greater amount of pixel data requires more computing resources to process. As image processing application demands increase (e.g., processing more images in a shorter period of time), image processing can become a bottleneck. In some instances, only portions (“areas of interest”) of an image contain data relevant to the image processing application. Focusing image processing on these areas of interest can alleviate processing bottlenecks.